Ansel Tor
Ansel Tor, a major supporting character is Calla's brother. They have a very close relationship and trust each other deeply. He stated that he would betray The Keepers if Calla asked him to. He has loved Bryn since he was small and begins a relationship with her near the start of the first book; however, when Logan becomes their Keeper, he begins to worry that they may not be able to be together as Keepers have the final say, and Logan is particularly cold-hearted. Relationships Bryn Before the Haldis pack went to Eden in Nightshade, Ansel comes into Calla's room, where she and Bryn are getting ready for the night, to tell them that Mason will be coming soon. Upon catching sight of Bryn, he stares at her in awe. Calla asks Bryn for fashion advice for Ansel; Bryn looks him over, unbuttons a button on his shirt, and then gives her approval. Ansel flees from the room, calling that he'd let the girls know when Mason came. He and Bryn dance together at Eden. Ansel asks Bryn to come over to his house to help him with a poetry project. Stephen and Naomi Tor, Calla and Ansel's parents are out, and Calla is going into the woods by herself, leaving the two alone. By the time Calla returns, Bryn is just leaving the house and seems jumpy and nervous. After Bryn leaves, Ansel confesses to Calla that he told Bryn he loves her, and he hints that they slept together. Worried for his and Bryn's safety, Calla orders him to keep the relationship under wraps, though she allows them to continue it. After Bryn is recovered from Eden, Ansel tries to stay away from her, not wanting to cause her pain. He feels unworthy of her after his wolf form is taken, though he still loves her deeply. However, even when Ansel's treachery is revealed, Bryn still loves him and is very concerned for him, shifting and jumping in front of him at the initial accusation and spending a significant amount of time with him. Bryn is delighted by Ansel's "recovery" in Bloodrose, and he is noted to put on a happy face when she is in the room. Once again, Ansel tells Calla that he loves Bryn, and that he will be there when she needs him and will let her go when she wants to leave. In the end of Bloodrose, Ansel and Bryn are devastated by the possibility of losing each other when the Rift is closed. Ansel eventually attempts to come to peace with remaining a human, separated from his loved ones, when Sabine offers her Guardian form to him, allowing him to join Bryn and his family while she will be able to remain with Ethan. Ansel gratefully accepts. He becomes a Guardian once more and is tackled by an overjoyed Bryn. The two become wolves, along with the rest of the Guardians and Shay, and he and Bryn are seen chasing each other outside the cave. It is likely that Ansel and Bryn are mates. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guardians